


Relaxation?

by TheOneAndOnly66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Humor, Jedi Mind Tricks (Star Wars), Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Multi, Order 66 Dosen't Happen, Palpatine Got Found Out, Pranks, The Sad Clone Deaths Don't Happen, The Temple Bombing Never Happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly66/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly66
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka and Alex are on shore leave with their troops.Takes place sometime after The Prank That Went too Far
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Jedi Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chaotic Clone Wars, ShoreLeave





	1. I won't hurt you unless I have coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my OCs

"ANAKIN!!!!!!!!" 

The peaceful morning was ruined by Ahsoka yelling at Anakin .

"Every single time." Charger complained. "We never get any sleep."

"It's better than getting pranked" Rex said. 

"Don't remind me." Charger said shuddering. 

Last time they were on shore leave there had been a massive prank war. No one was spared. Not even the clones. 

"Well now that everyone's up let's go eat." Rex said. 

Soon everyone was in the mess hall. Well almost everyone. 

"Where's Alex and Ahsoka?" Rex asked.

"I'm right here." A voice said dryly. 

They turned around to find ... a pink togruta?

"Ahsoka?" Rex asked. Is that you. 

"Yes and before you ask, it's Anakin's fault." She tells them. 

"Now where's Alex at?" Charger asked. 

"Judging by the snoring I heard coming from his quarters when I passed he's still asleep." Ahsoka said. 

"Go figure he can sleep through anything." Charger said. 

"I wish I could." Rex said. 

"Almost anything." Ahsoka said. 

"What?" Rex and Charger asked in unison. 

"He usually can't sleep through me pouncing on him." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face. 

"Who can?" Rex asked jokingly. 

"What do you mean usually?" Charger asked. 

"That only works half of the time. But I have another way to." She said. "I push him off his bed then fall on top of him."

"Ouch?" 

"Don't worry Charger, I don't hurt him. Well except for when I have too much coffee. Like the time I bit him."

FLASHBACK

Alex is in his quarters reading when Ahsoka bursts through the door. 

'What are you doing Ahsoka?' He asks. 

She doesn't answer him, instead she runs up to him jumps onto his lap and bites his shoulder. 

END FLASHBACK 

"Or that time when I threw him out the window."

FLASHBACK 

Alex is wandering down a random hallway on the fifth floor of the house they use on shore leave, when he sees Ahsoka sprinting down the hallway towards him. 

'Hey Ahsoka, where are you head...'

'COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!' Ahsoka yells and throws Alex out of her way.

Unfortunately she throws him through a window. 

END FLASHBACK 

"And then there was the time I kidnapped him and deposited him in the girls locker room in a bag."

FLASHBACK 

Alex is in his quarters when Ahsoka drops from the vents with a large black bag.

'Ahsoka what are you doi...'

Ahsoka knocks him out, sedates him, and shoves him in the bag. She then deposits the bag in the girls locker room.

When Alex wakes up he only sees darkness. He starts moving around when he hears a scream. He manages to get out of the bag but as soon as he does he relies he's in the girls locker room. It's too late though. The girl that was in the locker room grabbed a bench and slammed in over his head and knocked him out. 

When he woke up he was tied to a pillar. 

END FLASHBACK 

"But those are the only times I remember"

"HAHAHA I recorded all those stories now I can blackmail both of you." Anakin said evily. 

"You will not blackmail us." A voice behind them said. 

"I will not blackmail you and Ahsoka." Anakin said 

"You will go make a base in a sand dune and not stop until you are finished."

"I will go make a base in a sand dune and not stop until I am finished."

Anakin walked away to do as he was told.

"Good job Alex." Ahsoka said. 

"Now that he's out of the way let's eat." Alex said.


	2. A 'Normal' Morning During Shore Leave

When Alex finally finished eating Rex asked Ahsoka, "How do you know the access codes to Alex's room?"

"I may or may not have found him asleep in his favorite chair in the main room and sat on him until he told me." She told them. 

"Didn't Anakin tell you not to sit or lay on anyone after you fell asleep on him?" Rex asked. 

"Since when do I listen?" Ahsoka asked with the look of a rule breaker. 

"Good question." Said Obi Wan coming up behind them. "Now Ahsoka, would you care to explain why my mini fridge is full of pickles?"

Hearing this Rex and Charger started snickering. 

"Ask Alex." Ahsoka told him with out looking at him.

"I did." Obi Wan told her. "And do you know what he told me? He told me that his pickle mini fridge was stolen, and based on your conversation, you Ahsoka are the only other person who knows the access codes to his room."

"I couldn't have." Ahsoka told him. "I was tied to my bed last night by Anakin. That's why I'm pink."

"How did you get out of your room then?" Obi Wan asked her.

"Cody came in and untied me." She told him.

"My guess is Anakin then." Obi Wan said. "Speaking of Anakin, where is he?"

"Making a base in a sand dune." She told him. 

"Alex?"

"Alex."

Obi Wan walks away to go get Anakin. 

"Charger I know it was you." Ahsoka says to Charger who had been trying not to laugh the whole time. 

"Of course it was me." He says 

"If you'll excuse me I have some paint I need to wash off me." Ahsoka says as she walks back to her room to take a shower. 

"See you later Charger, I've got to go somewhere." Rex told him. 

"Ok see you later. I'm going to go get some more food." Charger says.

"Don't get so fat that you can't fit in your armor." Rex jokes as he walks away.


	3. 'Fair' Competition

That afternoon Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex,and Charger were relaxing in the main room when Alex came in. 

"Hey you guys want to go running with me?" Alex asked them. 

"I'll run with you." Ahsoka said. 

"Anyone else want to?" Alex asked. 

"I think we'll just watch." Charger said knowing how it is when Alex runs. 

"Hey Alex let's make it a competition. First person to get 16 laps wins." Ahsoka said knowing that she was one of the fastest runners in the Jedi Order. 

"Sure let's do this." Alex said. 

"I almost feel sorry for her." Charger said. 

"Why's that?" Rex asked. 

"You'll find out soon enough." Charger said with a grin.

Alex and Ahsoka got to the starting point. Obi Wan counted down and they were off. Well, Ahsoka was. Alex was still standing there. 

"Why are you still here?" Obi Wan asked. 

"I'm giving her a head start." He told him.

When Ahsoka completed one lap, Alex took off sprinting. Ahsoka saw him pass her again and again yet she couldn't hear him at all. She could only see the cloud of dust he left behind. 

Soon Alex was on his final lap while Ahsoka was finishing her second. Just as she started her third lap, Alex came sliding across it to slow down. He eventually stopped after sliding for Anakin entire lap and leaving a giant trench in his wake.

Ahsoka had an extremely confused look on her face when Alex's lap tracker beeped indicating that he had completed all 16 laps.

"How?" She asked once Alex had stopped. "I'm one of the fastest runners in the order."

"Yes but I am the fastest in the order. Alex told her. "Actually I'm the fastest in the galaxy."

"How?" Ahsoka asked. 

"Where I'm from people are naturally extremely fast. Yet since I'm the only force sensitive from my planet I have even greater speed." He told her.

"I've never heard of a planet like that." Ahsoka said. 

"Of course you haven't, it's in the unknown regions." Alex said. 

"Then how did the jedi find you?" She asked. 

"Well my parents and I were on a planet in the Outer Rim and some bounty hunters kidnapped my parents. They took them to one of the planets moons and they tortured the until they were to weak to survive." He told her sadly.

"I'm so sorry that happened." Ahsoka said. "So let me guess the jedi felt your sadness through the force, found you, discovered that you were force sensitive and brought you to the temple?"

"Partially. When I felt my parents die I was extremely sad and somehow I destroyed that moon with the force." Alex said.

"So that's how that moon was destroyed. I always wondered how that happened." Anakin said. 

"I don't believe you there's no way you could have done that." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, all the knights and masters were trying to figure out how he did it because it would take someone with an impossibly high midichlorian count. When Alex's count was tested it showed that he had over a million midichlorians." Obi Wan told her. 

When Ahsoka heard that it was too much for her and she fainted.

"Um you guys take care of that I'm going to shower now." Alex said and he walked back to his quarters. 

"Come on Anakin, help me carry Ahsoka inside." Obi Wan told Anakin. 

"Ok Master." Anakin said


	4. Shower Attack?

CT-7034, Chute, had just recently joined the 99th, and this was his first time on leave with them. He had just heard about the recent race between Alex and Ahsoka, and was headed back to his room when, as he was passing Alex's room he heard strange noises coming from within the room that sounded like someone was being attacked. 

He quickly hurried back to the main room and told Charger what he heard. Charger told Anakin, Obi Wan, and Rex what Chute told him and they quickly hurried to Alex's room while Anakin used his force connection with Ahsoka to tell her to hurry to Alex's room. 

When they got there they were still waiting for Ahsoka. 

"Hurry up Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled at Ahsoka when he saw her exiting her room. "Why are you in a bath robe?" He asked confused, "And why do you have soap on your head?"

"I was talking a shower what else would I be doing?" Ahsoka asked Anakin, upset that she had been forced to get out of her shower. 

"No time for talking. Ahsoka, we need you to open Alex's door." Obi Wan told her. 

Ahsoka opened the door and they all cautiously entered the room. They heard a noise coming from the refresher that sounded like something was devouring something and they feared that they were too late. They were coming closer to the refresher and more of the noises kept coming when...

"OH YEAH!!! That's some nice cold water!" They heard Alex yell from inside the refresher. "I can't even feel my feet!"

"Wait the noise was just Alex taking a cold shower?" Ahsoka asked, "No wonder the wasn't any cold water."

"Only Alex would take a shower so cold that he couldn't feel his feet." Charger said.

With that they all left Alex's quarters.

"I'm going to go back and finish my shower now." Ahsoka said, "And I don't want any more interruptions."

So as Ahsoka went back to her room everyone was still in the hall for a few minutes. They heard the shower shut off in Alex's room.

"Well we should get going befo... " Obi Wan started to say when they heard a loud scream. 

"COLD COLD COLD COLD!!!!!" They heard Ahsoka scream from her room. 

"I guess now that Alex isn't using the cold water Ahsoka just got it all. And judging by her screaming, the water was as cold as it could be." Anakin said. 

They all decided to go back to the main room and get back to whatever they were doing.


	5. Name Game

That evening when everyone was in the main room, Rex asked Chute what his name was. 

"My name is Chute." Chute told him. 

"Let me guess you got that name because you're good at shooting blasters?" Rex said.

"Wrong spelling." Chute said. "And I got my name because I got stuck in a laundry chute."

"Charger, how did you get your name?" Rex asked. 

"In the simulations I just charged every droid in sight. He told them. My name was almost Blade though because when my blaster ran out of charges, I used it as a blade." He told them. 

"Ok......" Rex said. 

"Hey Rex, tell them the nicknames that I gave you." Ahsoka said. 

"No no no no. Anything but that." Rex begged.

Alex started laughing at rex when he said that.

"Be quiet Wallfist or, I'll tell them how you got that nickname." Rex said evily. 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...!!!!" Alex yelled.

"Just tell them." Ahsoka told Rex.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...!!!" Alex yells again. 

Ahsoka walks over and shoves a cork in his mouth. 

"Quickly tell them before he gets it out of his mouth!" Ahsoka says to Rex.

"Alex got that nickname because he got his fist stuck in a wall when he tried to punch a commando droid on a separatist dreadnought. Rex told them, "Then it crashed on a planet and we were stranded. We eventually got out along with part of the separatist ship because Alex's hand was still stuck in it."

Alex got the cork out of his mouth. He went over to Rex, tied him to the chair, put his helmet on his head backwards, and then hung the chair from the top of a tree. Then he grabbed Ahsoka, tied her up, and dropped her in an tub of ice cold water. He then dumped five bags of flour in, and mixed the flour with the water using the force. Soon Ahsoka was in ice cold bread batter. 

"And that," Charger said as Alex walked away, "is why don't tell those type of stories."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said bread batter it's because you can make bread by mixing a spoonful of water with a couple spoonfuls of flour.


	6. Pranking Anakin 'Weely' Bad

Anakin was walking down the hall near Ahsoka's and Alex's rooms. He wasn't paying attention to anything because he was thinking of something else. He ended up forgetting what he was thinking about and where he was going because he ended up putting his left foot in a bucket of tar. 

While he was trying to get his foot out Alex came up behind him and put a bucket of tar on his right foot. He then proceeded to put another bucket on each of hands. Then Ahsoka attached remote control cars to the bottom of the buckets on his feet. After that she put a hot pink helmet and matching lifejacket on him. Alex then stood him up and Ahsoka grabbed the controller for the cars and sped Anakin on his way down the hall. 

Obi Wan was on his way to his room when he heard a high pitched scream coming towards him down the hall. He then saw Anakin speeding down the hall and moved out of the way. As Anakin passed, Obi Wan thought he heard him screaming something about Alex and Ahsoka. Knowing that they probably were the cause of this he went to find them.

Meanwhile Alex and Ahsoka were on a boat in the water near the dock with a camera. Rex was not that far away and saw them. He was wondering what they were doing when Anakin came speeding out the door and onto the dock.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Anakin was screaming when he saw that he was headed for the water, "Alex, Ahsoka I'm gonna kill y..." 

That's as much as he got out because he had hit the water.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Anakin yelled. 

Obi Wan head Anakin yelling outside. When he got outside he saw the most peculiar sight. He saw Anakin in the water screaming at Anakin and Ahsoka who were laughing their heads off in boat and Rex trying to pull him out with a rope.

Rex was trying and trying to pull Anakin in but for some reason he was too heavy. 

'How much food has he been eating, he needs to lose weight.' Rex thought. Little did he know that the life jacket was making Anakin heavier because it made you weigh three times as much as normal in water.

Rex wen Anakin hooked the rope up to a winch. He went and activated the winch but the winch was starting to move forwards. He went and jumped in front of it to try and stop it. Unfortunately it went faster and draGED him with and soon it went in the water.

The winch was sinking but Anakin wasn't because the lifejacket made it impossible to sink. So th winch was pulling what the rope was attached to which was Anakin's pants because he had the bright idea to put the rope in the belt loops on his pants. So then the winch ended up pull Anakin's pants down and off of him. Yet Anakin didn't notice. The buckets had fallen off so his pants just came right off.

Anakin figured out it was the life jacket and got out of the water showering everyone his underwear with pink hearts on them. Every started laughing and when he asked what was so funny they pointed at his underwear and he sprinted back into the house. No one noticed but Alex and Ahsoka were still recording so they got all of it on camera.


	7. In A Relationship Now, Are We?

When Anakin got dried off, he saw everyone on their data pads and laughing. He pulled his out and saw that Alex and Ahsoka had sent out the video of what they did to him to everyone. 

He tried hacking into the messaging system to delete the videos from everyone but, when he did, his data pad sent out a message to everyone saying that he was married to Senator Amidala.

Everyone saw this and soon Rex was yelling:

"I KNEW IT!!! I JUST KNEW IT!!!"

Anakin decided to get back at Ahsoka because he knew he couldn't get back at Alex ,being , in his own words, the 'evil genius' that he was, without getting in a even worse situation. 

He hacked into Ahsoka's messenger and sent out a message to everyone that she was in a relationship with Rex. What Anakin didn't know was that Rex and Ahsoka were in a relationship. He also didn't know that Alex on their relationship because he was helping keep it a secret. 

Alex went to get revenge for Rex and Ahsoka so he went to Anakin's room and made all of his clothes pink with pictures of Padame in hearts. He did the same with his bed and his walls. He then turned Anakin's lightsaber crystal pink instead of blue. 

Anakin was extremely tired when he went to bed. He was also cautious because Ahsoka hadn't gotten back at him yet. He didn't turn the light on in bits room he just put his pajamas on and went to sleep. 

The next day Anakin woke up hearing Alex and Ahsoka doing something in the hall. He walked out of his room and immediately regretted it as he was knocked out by the two of them. 

Alex and Ahsoka quickly brought Anakin to the barracks where Rex, Fives, Echo, Hardecase, and Kix were waiting.


	8. What Happend Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Anakin's point of view.

When Anakin woke up he was in a dark cramped room. At least he thought it was a room. He didn't remember how he got there so he sat there and tried to remember.

*One Day Earlier*

Anakin woke up in a room he didn't recognize. He tried looking around and realized that there were other people in there with him. 

"Where am I?" Anakin asked confused, "How did I get here?" 

"That doesn't matter right now." A voice that sounded a lot like Alex's said, "what matters is that you get punished."

"For what?" Anakin asked. 

"You'll know when you get out of here." The voice said, "That is, if you get out of here."

"Alex is that you?" Anakin asked. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not going to tell you." The voice said. 

"Ok Alex I know that's you." Anakin said, " I bet there's some clones there too along with Ahsoka and... Obi Wan?"

"No Obi Wan's not here. He's, preoccupied at the moment." Alex said, "Anyway, it's time for your punishment to begin."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said. 

"Good." Alex said, "I'd have been if you weren't."

Someone went near Anakin and he felt the prick of a needle and then saw nothing until he woke up in the dark cramped room.


	9. What Happened Pt 2

"Ahsoka can you give me that fat suit that Hardcase 'found'?" Alex asked, "I don't know how much time we have before Anakin wakes up. The stuff didn't say anything besides that it can make you lose brain cells."

"Good thing he doesn't have any to lose." Ahsoka says. 

"Why do I even help you?" Kix asked, "You two are a danger to everyone's health."

"Because I'll tell everyone that you kissed Obi Wan while he was asleep." Ahsoka said. 

"Or I'll tell everyone about how found you snuggling with a first aid kit." Alex said. 

"That first one I was drunk and Hardcase made me." Kix said, "The second time I was drunk and thought it was my teddy bear."

"Teddy bear?" Ahsoka asked trying not to laugh. 

"Um uh what? What are you talking about?" Kix said nervously. 

"Ahsoka add to the blackmail list: Kix has a teddy bear that he sleeps with." Alex said. 

"Stop arguing and just put the stupid paint on him."Fives said annoyed that they were taking to long. 

"WAIT!!!" Kix yelled as they started to submerge Anakin in the paint, "Is the paint non-toxic?"

"Wait there's toxic paint?" Ahsoka asked. 

"Most paint is." Kix said. 

This caused Ahsoka to drop Anakin into the paint.

"Well he's dead. Oh well." Ahsoka said, "Hey Alex, will you be my master now. 

"Ummm... well.... Obi Wan could..." Alex started to say. 

"Please?" Ahsoka asked giving Alex puppy eyes. 

"Ok fine I'll be your new master." Alex said unable to say no to her because of the puppy eyes.

Ahsoka rushed over and hugged him. Alex awkwardly hugged her back because he wasn't used to being hugged. 

"Ahsoka, Alex let's go do something." Rex said. 

"Wait we've got to hide the body first." Ahsoka said.

Alex and Ahsoka lifted Anakin out of the paint and put him in a box and closed it. Soon after they left, Kix put some tubes to feed oxygen into the tank so Anakin could breathe if he was alive.


	10. The Group Chat Begins

Commander Tano has created the chat: Insanity. 

Commander Tano has added: CT-7567, General Kenobi, CC-5432, General Alex, ARC-5555, CT-6116, CT-21-0408, and CC-2224 to the chat. 

General Alex has changed their name to SuperAlex543. 

ARC-5555 has changed their name to Fives.

CT-21-0408 has changed their name to Echo. 

CT-6116 has changed their name to Kix.

CC-5432 has changed their name to Charger. 

CC-2224 has changed their name to Cody. 

CT-7567 has changed their name to Rex

Rex has changed Commander Tano to Cutest thing in existence. 

Cutest thing in existence has changed Rex to Rexing Ball. 

SuperAlex543 has changed General Kenobi to Hello_There. 

SuperAlex543 has changed Kix to GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: please end me.

SuperAlex543: No.

Cutest thing in existence: 🤣🤣🤣

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: No.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Stop.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Get some help. 

SuperAlex543: No u.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: 😡😡😡

SuperAlex543: I regret nothing. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Oh by the way there's someone here who wants to talk to you.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY has added General Skywalker to the chat. 

SuperAlex543 has changed General Skywalker to ShipCrasher77. 

ShipCrasher77: Alex Ahsoka, WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??

SuperAlex543: I wasn't. 

Cutest thing in existence: Neither was I. Kix never said the paint was toxic until you were half way in.

ShipCrasher77: Kix, is this true? 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: well I uh um...

SuperAlex543: R.I.P Kix. ☠☠☠⚰⚰⚰

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: I hate you.

SuperAlex543: Doubt.

ShipCrasher77: Hey who put this as my name?

SuperAlex543: 😐😐😐

Hello_There: hmmmm.🤔🤔🤔

SuperAlex543: *slowly slides towards door*

ShipCrasher77: you did this Alex, didn't you. 

SuperAlex543: Perhaps. 

ShipCrasher77: why did you give me this name? 

SuperAlex543: it's the truth. 

ShipCrasher77: why you little...

SuperAlex543 has left the chat to go hide.


	11. Anakin gets doomed.

ShipCrasher77: Well Alex is dead now .

SuperAlex543 has joined the chat. 

ShipCrasher77 Wha...

SuperAlex543: I lived.

ShipCrasher77: How? I tied a brick to you and dropped you in the ocean. 

SuperAlex543: Your powers are weak old man. 

Cutest thing in existence: But seriously though how did you live. 

SuperAlex543: I can't drown .

Everyone: 🤯🤯🤯

SuperAlex543: What?

SuperAlex543: Hello? 

SuperAlex543: Anyone? 

SuperAlex543: Guess I'll just eat all of the chocolate cake. 

Everyone: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Rexing Ball: Are you going to get Anakin back? 

SuperAlex543: Yes. When he least expects it. 

ShipCrasher77: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Please don't hurt him to seriously. 

SuperAlex543: No promises. 

ShipCrasher77: 😨😨😨

SuperAlex543: 😇😇😇

Cutest thing in existence: Can you video it and send it to everyone? 

SuperAlex543: Yes. 

ShipCrasher77: 😰😰😰

Cutest thing in existence: I can't wait.

ShipCrasher77: Force help me 

CT-3210 has joined the chat. 

CT-3210: No.

CT-3210 has left the chat. 

ShipCrasher77: Who the heck was that? 

SuperAlex543: Force, one of my clone troopers. 

ShipCrasher77: Ok. If you need I'll be trying to hide from Alex. Bye.

ShipCrasher77 has left the chat.

SuperAlex543: When you think your safe I'll be there. 

SuperAlex543 has left the chat. 

Cutest thing in existence: well that wasn't creepy at all.

Rexing Ball: I think I'm going to have nightmares now about that. 

Cutest thing in existence has left the chat.   
Rexing Ball has left the chat.


	12. The Battle

Alex couldn't find Ahsoka and Rex so he decided to get on the three of their's chat room. 

SuperAlex543 has entered the chat: Anakin doesn't know about this.

SuperAlex543: where are you guys at?

SuperAlex543: Anakin ate all the food. 

SuperAlex543: Rex, Anakin ate your pudding. Ahsoka, Anakin took your bacon.

Cutest thing in existence: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

Rexing Ball: What she said. 

SuperAlex543: I knew that would get you to answer. 

Cutest thing in existence: What do you want Alex?

SuperAlex543: Well I was going to tell you that there are Separatist cruisers around the planet and they're sending down droids. 

Cutest thing in existence: why didn't you say that earlier? 

SuperAlex543: Good question. 

Rexing Ball: What are we waiting for let's go set up defences.

Rexing Ball has left the chat.  
Cutest thing in existence has left the chat.   
SuperAlex543 has left the chat. 

"Charger Rex and Ahsoka are on their way. Is my giant cannon ready?" Alex asked Charger as they hurried along the defenses that were in place around the house. 

"Yes it's waiting for you." Charger said. 

Alex hurried into the house and all the way to the top where the giant cannon was. He got in and started firing at the cruisers just as the first group of droid ships landed. Luckily there were only a few cruisers so he blew them up quickly. 

As soon as the cruisers were down Alex jumped off the roof down to the battlefield where he pulled out his lightsaber and started cutting up droids. 

Ahsoka had never seen Alex fight so when he pulled out his lightsaber she got excited that she could see how good he was. She noticed him taking out a large number of droids with ease but the their tanks showed up and Alex had to take cover 

She saw him deactivate the blade and then turn it around. At the bottom there were what looked like two mini lightsabers. He activated it and a blade came out of each mini lightsaber. He held it horizontally in front of him and then pulled out another lightsaber this one looking normal. 

Alex ran out from behind his cover and charged in between the tanks as there was enough room for a person to fit between them. Everyone was watching intensely for they had already taken out all the droids. 

He used his double-bladed lightsaber to cut into the tanks on either side of him making them explode while the other saber blocked laser bolts. The last take was lightsaber proof so he put some thermal detonators on it.

He was getting ready to run away and detonate them, when a bunch of battledroids came out of it and started to take them off. He went back and started destroying all of the droids but more and more kept coming. He put the detonator in one and Anakin prepared to push it. Ahsoka sensed what he was going to do and tried to stop him. Alex pressed the detonator and the last thing he heard was Ahsoka yelling no and then the detonators exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


	13. Kix rages about Alex

Cutest thing in existence has joined the chat: Insanity. 

Cutest thing in existence: I can't believe Alex is dead. 😭😭😭

Rexing: None of us can. 

Cutest thing in existence: I still wish we could have found his body to bury it.

SuperAlex543 has joined the chat. 

SuperAlex543: I lived. 

Cody: Hold up now. What?

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: How? There's no way you could have lived through that explosion. 

SuperAlex543: Not important. What is important is that you come and get this tank off of me.

Cutest thing in existence: Rex and I will be right there. 

SuperAlex543: Hurry. My data pad is about to die and I won't have any entertainment left.

Charger: Typical Alex. He gets blown up and all he cares about is being able to watch videos and play games. 

Hello_There: What do you mean typical? Has he been blown up before? 

Charger: Yes many times. Our medic has gone gray because of him.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Based on the condition that he's in right now I'm not surprised. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: HOW CAN HE HAVE 3RD DEGREE BURNS AND STILL BE PERFECTLY FINE AND THAT'S NOT TO MENTION ALL THE OTHER INJURIES HE HAS?!

Charger: He rarely feels pain. If he does it's the pain of others. He can't stand it. That's why he's always getting hurt. 

Cutest thing in existence: What other injuries?

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: HE BROKE EVERY SINGLE BONE IN HIS BODY!!!!

Cutest thing in existence: I refuse to leave the medbay. 

Charger: He'll be fine. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: HOW?!?!?!?!?!?

Cutest thing in existence: I'm not surprised. I accidentally threw him out a window on the fifth floor and he was perfectly fine except for a broken finger.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY THROW SOMEONE OUT A WINDOW AND THEN THEY ONLY BREAK THEIR FINGER.

Cutest thing in existence: I had coffee. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: I'm done with this I'm putting him in a bacta tank and never letting him out.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY has left the chat.


	14. Jailbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's short I go back to school tomorrow.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: pl3as3 hwlp me. K8x hqs m3 l0xked up in a bqcta tqnk. 

Cutest thing in existence: Alex is that you?

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Yrs.

Rexing Ball: How are you able to type when your in a bacta tank?

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Thr firc3. 

Cutest thing in existence: No wonder your typing is horrible. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: pl3ase g3t m3 ou5. 

Cutest thing in existence: Don't worry Alex we're on our way.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY has changed their name to 💩💩💩💩.

💩💩💩💩 has changed their name to GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: WHO'S BEEN ON MY ACCOUNT AND WHERE DID ALEX GO.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: YOU GUYS LET HIM OUT DIDN'T YOU?!?!?!

Cutest thing in existence: Perhaps. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Couldn't he have just gotten out on his own? 

SuperAlex543: Yes, but I didn't think that you wanted to clean up a shattered bacta tank and pieces of frozen bacta.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Alex, do what my name says. NOW.

SuperAlex543: No I don't think I will. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Captain Rex, Commander Charger, the time has come. Execute order bring Alex to the medbay.

Rexing Ball: No I don't think I will. 

Charger: No I don't think I will.


	15. Alex being Chaotic

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Where's Alex at I can't find him. 

Cutest thing in existence: Why do you want Alex. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: I defenetly don't need him to go and put him in one of those indestructible crates he made and then drop it in the ocean.

SuperAlex543: I'm nowhere and everywhere. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: STOP WITH THE MYSTIC ANSWERS. IS THAT ALL YOU DO!?!?!?!?!,!,

SuperAlex543: Perhaps. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: SIFHKKT UK LZHDHDJ FX'S JS

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY HAS LEFT THE CHAT. 

Rexing Ball: He just destroyed his data pad. 

SuperAlex543: Oh well if you need me I'll just be causing things to implode.

Cutest thing in existence: Why did Kix want you anyway?

SuperAlex543: I may or may not have disintegrated his medical certificate. 

Cutest thing in existence: And?

SuperAlex543 I also blew up half the medbay when I mixed some bacta with some rations. 

Cutest thing in existence: So should we not eat the rations? 

SuperAlex543: No the rations are fine as long as they aren't a couple thousand years old. 

Cutest thing in existence: ...........

SuperAlex543: SuperAlex543: is she ok?

Rexing Ball: no she fainted. 

SuperAlex543: I thought she would be used to this type of thing by now.

Rexing Ball: No one is used to it except Charger. 

Charger: I'm still not used to it. 

SuperAlex543 has changed Charger to Cherger.

Cherger: ALEX, FIX MY NAME RIGHT THIS INSTANCE OR ELSE.

SuperAlex543: Sorry busy popping in and out of existence. 

Cherger: See what I mean?

Cherger: Rex?

Cherger: Never mind he fainted.


	16. The kidnapping

Rexing Ball: Can someone tell me why Fives is hanging out a window on the second floor? 

SuperAlex543: Nope.

Rexing Ball: Alex, what did you do. 

SuperAlex543: I did nothing. Fives on the other hand well.....

SuperAlex543: He may or may not have stolen a portable cannon from me and filled it with shaving cream and shot it at Anakin. 

Rexing Ball: So why is he up there? 

SuperAlex543: Anakin. 

SuperAlex543: Obi Wan helped to because of the time Fives cut off half of his beard.

Cutest thing in existence: 🤣🤣🤣

Rexing Ball: Ahsoka had something to do with this as well didn't she?

SuperAlex543: Perhaps. 

Rexing Ball: As did you?

SuperAlex543: Perhaps. 

Rexing Ball: Is all you can say 'perhaps'?

SuperAlex543: Perhaps. 

Rexing Ball: dudjsdknhshshjdjdndjejdjdndjudjfjdocudj rnd hrjdjjdh cnd ndidjdkshej 

Rexing Ball has left the chat. 

Private chat between SuperAlex543 and Echo.

SuperAlex543: Echo have you kidnapped Rex successfully? 

Echo: Yes.

SuperAlex543: Good. Execute Operation Blackmail Ahsoka.


	17. The confrontation

Beaceause has created a private chat with Cutest thing in existence. 

Beaceause: Ashoka Tano of you don't deliver your stash of candy to the 3rd island we will hurt your captain. 

Cutest thing in existence: Ok ok I will please don't hurry him. 

Insanity 

Cutest thing in existence: someone kidnapped Rex and wants me to bring my candy stash to the third island. 

SuperAlex543: Didn't you take that candy from Rex?

Cutest thing in existence: that's besides the point we have to go rescue him. 

SuperAlex543: I but bring the candy so that it seems ligit. Then we can ambush them.

Cutest thing in existence: Ok hurry!

Ahsoka went to the third island with her stash of candy and waited. She hoped that Rex would be alright. She didn't see any other boat so either they weren't there yet or they had hidden their boat.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black clothed person with a hood. She couldn't see any details of their face because they were wearing a drawstring hooded sweatshirt and the hood was pulled over their face.

This looked strangely familiar to her but before she could figure out why, she saw Rex. He looked fine except floor the fact that he was tied from head to toe but she knew it was him from his force signature. The figure however was a void in the force, she could not sense them at all. 

"Have you brought the candy?" The figure asked, its voice distorted by a voice changer. 

"Yes." Ahsoka told them, showing the bag of candy.

"Throw the bag halfway between us and I will let the clone come back to you." They said.

Ahsoka threw the bag of candy halfway between them and, true to his word, the person untied Rex and let him go.

Rex was walking past the bag of candy when he stopped and picked it up. 

"The mission was a success Alex!" Rex said when he had picked the bag up. 

"What?" Ahsoka asked, "What mission?"

"To get Rex his candy back ofcourse." The figure said without the voice changer 

Ahsoka looked back up at the figure only to see none other than Alex. 

"Why you little..." Ahsoka snarled lunging at Alex. 

"Hold on now I'm an inch taller than you and just because your 10.389 months older than me doesn't mean anything." Alex said as he moved his hand like one would while preforming a mind truck and created a trench in front of him. 

Ahsoka tripped in the trench and fell over. She bumped her head on a rock which knocked her out. 

"Well that could have gone better." Rex said as Alex slung Ahsoka over his shoulder and carried her back to her boat. 

"Don't worry Rex, I'll make sure she forgets everything about this." Alex said as he boarded the boat, "Now come on, we have to hurry back be fore she wakes up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain all of the age and height stuff mentioned in the next chapter.


	18. Shortie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've had school so I might only be posting once a week.

ShipCrasher77: Alex Ahsoka, which one of you is older? 

SuperAlex543: Ahsoka's older than me by roughly 10 months, but I'm taller. 

Cutest thing in existence: By an inch.

SuperAlex543: I'm still taller. 

Fives has changed Cutest thing in existence's name to Shortie. 

ShipCrasher77: 🤣🤣🤣🤣

Shortie: HOW DARE YOU!!!!

SuperAlex543: I'm dying. 

Shortie: Why what happened. 

SuperAlex543: Fives changed your name and now I'm dying of laughter. 

Shortie: Why you little...

SuperAlex543: Hey now I'm taller than you.

Shortie: You know what I mean.

SuperAlex543: I'm just messing with you. 

Shortie: I know.  
Shortie has changed their name to Cutest thing in existence. 

Cutest thing in existence: Much better.


	19. Pizza

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Which one of you took my pizza.

Cutest thing in existence: First of all who? Second of all since when do eat pizza?

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: It was you, Alex, Rex, or Charger but you just made it obvious you didn't know I ate pizza. And it doesn't matter when I started.

Cherger: I'm allergic to pizza.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: oh yeah. Alex? Rex?

Rexing Ball: what kind of pizza was it and what type of crust because I only eat orginal. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: It was a stuffed crust cheese.

Cutest thing in existence: it was Alex. It's his favorite kind and its ,as he calls it, 'the ultimate weapon which I will use to take over the galaxy. 

SuperAlex543: it wasn't me. Mine was stolen as well.

ShipCrasher77: I found your pizza.

SuperAlex543: ight let's eat I fell like I haven't eaten anything for a century. I did that once it was not fun. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Im not even going to ask. I've learned that its bad for your health. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: My pizza is paper. Alex is yours?

SuperAlex543: yes. If you don't want yours I'll gladly take it.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: YOU EAT PAPER?!?!?!?!

SuperAlex543: yeah. It tastes good. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: that's not healthy and since when?

SuperAlex543: Since forever. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: how did I not notice. 

SuperAlex543: Good question considering I ate all of your paperwork. 

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: sjjegeodhs hen dn if DJ tadhdks en Yahoo sits Yahoo ad soeh ed hskseh7g9owjd rjdjekor93jr

SuperAlex543: well if you need me I'll be eating my paper pizza. And Kix's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont eat paper. It's not healthy.


	20. Alex's trips to the medbay

ShipCrasher77: hey Kix, how for what reasons have you had Alex come to the medbay?

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: hope you have nothing to do because this might take awhile.

So there was the time that he ate Ahsoka's lunch and she beat him up. 

The time he let Grievous stab him and then proceeded to cause Grievous's lightsaber that he was impaled on to explode.

Once he came in with a droid head stuck in his back.

Another time he had fallen into a giant pot of boiling water he made and got boiled.

He even came in once to tell me that he broke his finger even though he was set on fire, had both arms and legs broken, had a hole going straight through him, and his neck was broken. 

ShipCrasher77: any more?

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: Yeah hold on a sec.

GET-YOUR-SHEBS-TO-THE-MEDBAY: You'll have to wait a bit. Somehow Alex managed to get himself, Rex,and Ahsoka glued to his bed.

ShipCrasher77: Well where one of them goes the other two will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are going to be around this length maybe a little longer and will be posted when ever I have time to write them due to school.


	21. One last prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story hope that you enjoyed it. There will be another work taking place after this as soon as I have time to write it.

SuperAlex543 has opened a private chat with Cutest thing in existence and Rexing Ball. 

SuperAlex543: So today is the last day of leave we need to do whatever we're going to do to Anakin. 

Cutest thing in existence: let's fill his room with sand.   
SuperAlex543: I'm down. Rex?

Rexing Ball: ok let's do it. 

Anakin was walking to his room after breakfast to go pack up his stuff. He opened his door and immediately sand started spewing out of his room soon he was buried except for his head. 

"ALEX AHSOKA I KNOW RHIS WAS YOU TWO!!!!!!" Anakin yelled, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!!!!!!"

"Not if anything to say about it I have." Alex taunted Anakin while quoting Yoda and Hovering in the air over his head.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Anakin screamed at Alex. 

"NOPE!" Alex said and flew away.


End file.
